


Life

by delusions_of_adequacy



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), symbrock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Symbiote POV, Venom POV, baby goos, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusions_of_adequacy/pseuds/delusions_of_adequacy
Summary: I flatten myself out, make myself thin, and spread out over Eddie's swollen stomach. Lie on top of it and feel his breathing rise and fall with every cell of my body. I can hear our children, and more importantly, I can feel them. I can enter their cocoon and touch them, know them in a way no human parent ever could.





	Life

I flatten myself out, make myself thin, and spread out over Eddie's swollen stomach. Lie on top of it and feel his breathing rise and fall with every cell of my body. I can hear our children, and more importantly, I can feel them. I can enter their cocoon and touch them, know them in a way no human parent ever could.

_How many are there?_ Eddie murmurs, watching me.

** _Six, Eddie._ **

_I thought you said there were seven? _

_ **Were seven before. One ate the others. ** _

_Oh, man,_ he replies with a shocked laugh. _Well, you don’t seem too upset. _

** _No. Is life. _ **

There are 600,000 eggs in my body. I am not upset.

I reach inside very carefully run a tendril over them. Six little lumps, indistinguishable from one another. I can’t tell which one absorbed the other. It must have been small, because they are all the same size, now.

Life, Eddie repeats, and leans back, a hand on his belly. Connected with him as I am, I can feel the pure, radiant glow of joy pulsing through him. The sense of purpose, of accomplishment. 

We are creators, holders, makers…of life.


End file.
